Duodécima SUpernova (One Piece)
by Sauller
Summary: Nekane es una chica que allá por donde va siempre se mosquea un problema causando que todo mundo la persiga. Sus ambiciones aún no son del todo claras, pero lo más sorprendente aún es su mala fama que infunde terror a cualquiera que la reconozca. Con 35 millones de berries sobre su cabeza sin ser una pirata, Nekane es conocida por todo el East Blue como la "Viuda Roja"


En algún lugar de la isla Dawn del reino Goa, en el Easth Blue:

(Disparos)

\- ¡No dejen que se escape!

\- ¡Es una asesina!

\- ¡Atrápenla a toda costa!

Parece que empezamos justo a tiempo, una chica muy alta para cualquier mujer promedio corría a toda prisa por la polvosa calle de un pequeño pueblo.

\- ¡Nadie salga de sus casas!

(Disparo)

\- ¡Hahahaha! ¿Acaso me están jodiendo? ¿por qué los marines normales jamás atinan ni un puto tiro?

Su cabello era tan rojo como la sangre con unos prominentes cuernos blancos que crecían desde sus sienes y sus ojos azules como el tranquilo mar del East Blue al que ella se dirigía.

\- ¡Alto!

\- ¡Ustedes, idiotas!

La chica de veinticuatro años movió una de sus manos cuyas uñas tenían un bonito esmalte carmesí. Sus dedos se movieron y al mismo tiempo varios de los marines que la perseguían se detuvieron abruptamente y como si fueran controlados por algo, en contra de sus voluntades apuntaron sus rifles y se dispararon los unos a los otros.

\- ¡a ver si aprenden a disparar de esa manera!

La chica aprovechando la confusión salta a lo alto de un pequeño edificio y para asombro y terror de los pueblerinos y los marines, la pelirroja corrió sobre las paredes del edificio como si fuera el propio suelo ¡Era algo demasiado surrealista!

\- ¡Es un monstruo!

\- ¡NO SE ASUSTEN! ¡Seguramente comió una "Akuma no mi"!

\- ¿N-No me diga que...

\- Sí, uno de los tesoros del mar, se dice que quien coma una fruta de esas, adquirirá un poder...a cambio de no poder nadar nunca más. Tengan cuidado ¡y atiendan a los heridos! Los demás sigan persiguiéndola...

La chica entonces, corriendo sobre los edificios llegó cada vez más cerca del muelle en donde pudo divisar una pequeña multitud reunida y...

\- ¡Un bote!

Con una sonrisa muy alegre, ella salta sin vacilar desde una altura en la que cualquiera se rompería la madre y casi como si volara aterrizó perfectamente en el muelle.

\- ¡No dejen que escape! ¡disparen!

\- ¡No lo hagan! ¡Hay civiles!

\- ¡Qué pesados! ¡quítense!

La chica se abrió paso entre la poca gente y luego echó a un lado al último antes de llegar al pequeño bote. Era un chico muy delgado con un sombrero de paja...

Por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron…

"Ese sombrero…no, imposible"

Pero ella lo ignoró a pesar del asombro que le causó ver aquel sombrero tan familiar para ella y de un salto subió al bote.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi bote!- le gritó el chico con evidente molestia.

\- ¡Ahora no!~

La chica zarpó moviendo los dedos de su mano izquierda que hicieron que el bote navegara rápidamente mientras que con la otra mano le enseñó su dedo vulgar al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la lengua y luego se echó a reír.

El chico de sombrero de paja entonces intentó atacarla estirando su brazo hacia ella...

\- ¡Woooaah! ¿Así que también eres otro usuario? Interesante...

La chica desvió fácilmente su puño incluso antes de que le llegara a la cara. Cosa que dejó echando humos al pobre chico que estaba entusiasmado por querer partir.

\- ¡Capitán!

Del otro lado, un marine llega fatigado al capitán del cuartel con una cara muy pálida.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Capitán, hemos identificado a la mujer, mírelo con sus propios ojos.

El capitán toma el cartel que el otro le había extendido...y no pasó de unos segundos cuando éste también se mostró totalmente perplejo por la terrible sorpresa.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? Esa mujer...¡Es la más buscada en todo el Easth Blue! ¿cómo es que nadie me informó de esto antes?

\- Perdónenos capitán, ¡o-olvidamos colocar las nuevas recompensas en el tablero!

\- ¿¡Serán idiotas!?

La mujer pelirroja se mostraba claramente en el cartel de "Se Busca" y abajo su nombre en grande:

 **RAGNO D. NEKANE "VIUDA ROJA"**

 **35.000.000**

Aún sin ser una pirata, la chica pelirroja llamada Nekane poseía la mayor recompensa por una cabeza en todo el Easth Blue, considerado el mar más pacífico entre los cuatro mares.

La chica que comió la Kumo Kumo no Mi, con un bote robado, un cigarrillo en sus labios y una botella de sake miró al horizonte con una mirada decidida.

\- Bien, ahora ¡Rumbo al Grand Line!...aunque siento que me falta algo…

 _ **Continuará...**_

\- ¡Interceptor!

\- ¡Wouf! ¡Wouf!

Aunque Nekane no era una experta en navegación, podía al menos guiarse mediante su brújula que guardaba como un tesoro, también daba la hora y podía percibir las condiciones del tiempo mediante los flujos de aire...un objeto bastante único al que le debía casi su vida.

Y luego de dos días finalmente arribó en una pequeña isla en la que la esperaba un perro de gran tamaño con aspecto lobezno y con un hermoso pelaje blanco.

Por donde sea que se le miraba, parecía un animal muy peligroso, era por eso que la gente en ese momento venía al muelle armados con lo que sea para matar al animal que le lamió la cara a Nekane que con una amplia sonrisa le acarició la cabeza.

\- Chico ¿cuántas veces más me vas a tener preocupada? ¿listo para zarpar al Grand Line?

\- ¡Maten a ese monstruo! ¡se comió una de mis vacas!

\- ¡Casi mata a mi hijo!

\- A ver, a ver, a ver ¿qué mierdas pasa aquí? ¿acaso no saben que el maltrato animal no está permitido?

Con una leve sonrisa irónica, Nekane se pone en medio de la multitud sin la menor pizca de temor.

\- ¿Es tu perro?- le pregunta un aldeano furioso

\- No es mi perro ¡Es mi nakama! ¿lo habrán cuidado bien no?

\- ¡Que no! ¡sólo queremos despellejarlo!

\- ¡No lo queremos aquí!

\- ¡Nos ha causado muchos problemas esa maldita cosa!

\- ¡Hahahahah!

Nekane se rió dejando confundido a los demás.

\- Ahora que lo veo, esa mujer...

\- ¡Tiene cuernos!

\- ¡Otro monstruo!

Ahora todos los palos y tridentes apuntaban a Nekane que debido a su fruta tenía cuernos.

\- ¿Acaso...me dijeron monstruo?

Ella se quedó en blanco por unos segundos provocando que los demás dieran unos pasos atrás al sentir cierta hostilidad.

Pero de un momento a otro...

\- Heheh~

Nekane dibujó una sonrisa complaciente.

A Nekane le gustaba que le llamaran monstruo, tanto si lo hacían por broma o despectivamente.

\- ¡L-Lárguense de una vez!

\- No quiero- respondió ella de inmediato mientras se hurgaba la nariz- por cierto ¿ustedes no tendrán algunos barriles de sake y comida? Necesito provisiones

\- ¡No tenemos! ¡y aunque tuviéramos no-

\- Puedo oler algo bueno ahí- señala la pelirroja hacia un local a lo que los demás se quedaron atónitos, como si temieran a algo.

\- ¡E-Esas son nuestras provisiones, s-somos una aldea pobre!

\- Heh ¿Pobre? ¿entonces ese paraíso de atrás es sólo una ilusión óptica?

La isla en la que había ido a parar Nekane era casi todo un bosque frutal, era obvio que nadie se moriría de hambre en este lugar.

La gente no encontró qué decir al respecto, parecían asustados a lo que Nekane transformó esa sonrisa de otra manera.

\- Ara, creo que ya lo entiendo- ella levanta un dedo- un pirata los está oprimiendo ¿no?

Ninguno respondió, pero más de uno sobresaltó sus hombros como reflejo.

\- Ya veo, entonces los liberaré, pero no les saldrá gratis. Voy a tomar la cabeza de ese tipo...

"Aunque quiero cobrar su recompensa...¡Yo también tengo una! ¡Mierda!"

\- ¿U-Usted...es fuerte?- le pregunta un viejito que caminó hacia adelante apoyado por un bastón.

\- Soy muuuy fuerte, salta a la vista ¿no?

\- P-Pues...

Ninguno se miraba convencido, incluso apostaban a que el perro era más fuerte que ella, pero aún así Nekane no dejó de sonreír.

\- Por cierto, soy el alcalde de este pueblo- dijo el viejito con una mirada sombría- hace aproximadamente un mes arribaron unos piratas llamados "Los piratas Sakura" su capitán es alguien llamado "Murasaki de la Tormenta Crepuscular"...nunca lo hemos visto, sus hombres son los que vienen a pedirnos provisiones...ya han matado a cinco de nosotros. Todos tenemos miedo-

\- Si, si, tampoco me cuenten sus vidas, sólo díganme en dónde coño está.

\- Pues...

\- ¡Alcalde!

Un niño corre hacia donde los demás estaban con una cara temerosa y agitada luego de correr tanto.

\- ¿Pasa algo Mero?

\- ¡Ahí vienen! ¡son ellos de nuevo!

Todos los aldeanos entonces comenzaron a murmurar creando una atmósfera de temor, a Nekane pareció disgustarle la actitud de ellos y se esfumó antes de que se dieran cuenta.

\- Señorita, no ten-...¿eh? ¿en dónde está?...¡Ehhhhh!

\- ¡E-Está...

\- ¡Volando!

Muchos tuvieron que restregarse los ojos ante lo que estaban viendo ¡Nekane estaba elevándose en el cielo!...o mas bien estaba corriendo en el aire, incluso Interceptor el perro había desaparecido de la escena.

Debido a su fruta, Nekane podía hacer cosas como esta y mucho más, una de las pocas frutas zoan que hacían parecer que fueran paramecia por la gran variedad de usos que tenía.

A primera vista Nekane hacía ver que en verdad podía volar, manipular los cuerpos de otros y adherirse a las paredes. Pero en realidad...

¡BAAAM!

\- ¡Un intruso cayó del cielo!

\- ¿Qué? ¿estás en drogas?

\- ¡Mírela por usted mismo capitana!

Sólo fue cuestión de un minuto para que la pelirroja llegara a su destino. Un barco de tamaño mediano con alrededor de cincuenta personas, la mayoría hombres. Todos estaban tan desconcertados que no supieron cómo responder ante alguien que había caído del cielo...a Nekane le encantaba hacer este tipo de entradas escandalosas.

\- ¡Cof! ¡cof! ¡cof!...¡pero cuanto polvo joder! ¿por qué los piratas tienen que ser tan cochinos? ¡Cof!

Con lo que la pelirroja no contaba, es que con su entrada había levantado una tanta cantidad de polvo que momentáneamente creó una pequeña niebla.

\- ¿Ha? ¿Y ésta de dónde salió?

Una mujer de cabello rosa atado descuidadamente, vestida con una lujosa yukata con su escote desajustado y con dos katanas atadas a su cintura se acercó lo suficiente y su mirada de gruñona cambió repentinamente.

Por un momento su vista se nubló al ver los dos cuernos que sobresalieron de la nube de polvo...

Y sin pensarlo, ella se lanzó desvainando sus dos katanas a gran velocidad, Nekane se percató a tiempo del ataque y realizó una técnica apresurada.

¡Tela Wall!

Con ambas manos había hecho salir una gruesa capa de hilos blancos que detuvo por completo el ataque, pero la mujer no se detuvo ahí, sin sorprenderse por la habilidad de la pelirroja, al ver que su primera katana se había atorado con los hilos, utilizó la otra para asestarle un ataque desde un costado...pero el resultado fue el mismo y más sorprendente todavía.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer?

\- ¡Un monstruo!

Nekane había sacado otros dos brazos desde uno de sus costados.

\- ¿Eres parte de ellos verdad?- le preguntó la mujer espadachín con una mirada rabiosa

\- ¿Haaa? ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- ¡No trates de ocultarlo! ¡tu zoan te delata!

\- En serio ¡háblame en cristiano!

\- ¡Malditaaa!

Y así fue como comenzó la batalla entre la mujer llamada Murasaki de la Tormenta Crespuscular y Nekane, usuaria de la fruta de tipo zoan araña, más específicamente una araña extinta llamada "Viuda Roja".

 _ **Continuará**_

Ligera Trivia:

La Viuda Roja, es una antigua araña que vivió en las zonas más selváticas del Grand Line y el West Blue. Su aspecto era muy singular siendo la única entre las arañas en poseer cuernos. Todo su cuerpo era de un color rojo carmesí con una mancha blanca en su abdomen. Se les conocieron como el tipo de araña más agresiva, su veneno estaba entre los más letales de la historia, tanto que podía paralizar o matar a un rey marino y a ella se le adjudica la "Peste Roja" que acabó con una gran parte de la población en el West Blue hace ya más de un siglo.

Su nombre en parte se le debe su inusual ritual de apareamiento siendo ésta la que los atraía mediante la expulsión de una extraña sustancia que provocaba que todos se le lanzaran encima. En su tiempo también se le conoció como la "Reina diabólica del Harem" ya que después de haber utilizado a los machos para que la fecundaran, ella misma los mataba y absorvía para entrar en un estado de hibernación que duraba todo el invierno y jamás llegaba a despertar, ya que un promedio de dos mil crías nacían para luego comérsela.

Un final bastante inquietante para para esta araña que gracias a los esfuerzos de las generaciones, sus excesivos números fueron reduciendo hasta desaparecer.

Aunque todavía se cree que en algunas zonas inexploradas aún pueda existir unos cientos de ejemplares. Incluso una vez un investigador aseguró haber visto a una de ellas con el triple de tamaño, no más grande que una tarántula Goliath.

Pero no hay manera en que Nekane sepa todo esto.

Regresando al encuentro precipitado de Nekane, las cosas estaban ardiendo...literalmente.

Han pasado ya dos horas desde que las dos se enfrentaron, ambas tenían un nivel de poder igualado. Murasaki luchaba muy bien con su estilo de dos espadas y Nekane basaba sus ataques y bloqueos en su telaraña que era cortada fácilmente por su contraria, pero al menos le servía para darle tiempo para que contraatacara con lo que mejor sabía hacer, dar puñetazos y patadas.

La lucha a la larga provocó que una lampara de gas cayera incendiando el barco, las cosas para cuando la nave había sido invadida casi en su totalidad por las llamas habían llegado al clímax.

\- Eres realmente fuerte- le dice Nekane esbozando una sonrisa cansanda.

\- ¡Tch! ¡No trates de adularme!

\- No lo hago...

Nekane esquivó los espadazos de su contraria, ya se había acostumbrado a su patrón de ataque, pero si no fuera por los poderes de su fruta que protegían el cuerpo de la pelirroja hace mucho habría caído, ya que Murasaki era más fuerte que ella. No siempre se podía ver a una mujer realmente buena con la espada.

\- Esos ojos me recuerdan mucho a algo...¿quieres matar a alguien no?

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe!

\- ¡No me interesa tu historia para nada! me alegra haberme encontrado contigo ¡zarpemos juntas al mar! ¡mi sueño es poner el mundo patas arriba!

\- ¡No me interesan esas cosas! Será mejor que busques a otro a quien joder.

Nekane pronunció más su sonrisa.

¡Spider Punch!

Con su telaraña formó un grueso guantelete en su mano derecha con la cual, mediante una excelente finta golpeó a Murasaki en su mentón provocando que perdiera el equlibrio y cayera, a costa de eso el filo de la katana rozó su mejilla haciéndola sangrar en el acto.

En medio del incendio, Nekane sometió a Murasaki tumbándola en el suelo e incapacitándola de sus brazos con sus pies mientras se sentó sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¡No puedes huír de tu destino!

\- ¡Antes muerta!

Murasaki, decidida en no seguir a una loca como esa tipa logró soltarse de un brazo y tomando su espada, pensó en mantener su orgullo realizando un poco ortodoxo seppuku que logró realizar al cortarse el cuello...

Su respiración se vio interrumpida y no tardó en perder la consciencia mirando por última vez a la chica pelirroja que se rascaba la cabeza mientras tomaba una extraña forma.

\- ¡Hic!...¡Hic! ¡Ahahaha! Oi, Interceptor...¡hic! ¿por qué pareces un cerbero? ¡hic! Sería fabuloso si fueras un poco más grande ¡hahah- ¡Hic!

\- ...hmm...

En ese momento, Murasaki se despierta

"¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué no estoy muerta!?"

Y al darse cuenta de inmediato lo que había pasado miró a Nekane que estaba recostada en un extremo del pequeño bote bebiendo ávidamente de una botella de sake...y estaba borracha.

Ella comenzó a odiar a Nekane por esa forma de beber...y sobretodo por esos cuernos curvos que casi parecían los de un elefante.

Le recordaba tanto a cierta persona que ni siquiera podía ver en pensamientos.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Saki! Hic...¡Ven y celebremos!

Murasaki ignorándola se tocó el cuello...estaba totalmente intacta, casi, ya que a pesar de tener la zona curada, el dolor aún estaba presente, por lo que no fue ningún sueño.

\- ¿Qué me acabas de hacer?

\- ¡Hic!, es un desperdicio dejar morir a una espadachín ¡hic! Tan talentosa...

\- ¡No tenías derecho! ¡acabas de manch-

\- Salvé tu vida- le interrumpe Nekane que extendía su mano hacia adelante con la palma abierta- ahora me debes algo. Escucha, es lamentable querer morirte por algo tan estúpido que una simple derrota ¡lucha para vivir y no para morir! ¿tienes un problema? No seas una estúpida cobarde y enfrentalo de cara, te ves lamentable.

\- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

\- ¡Claro que no lo entiendo! ¿Acaso crees que soy psíquica? ¿eres tonta?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Bienvenida a mi nueva tripulación pirata, Saki! ¡Hic!

\- ¡No me llames Saki! Me llam-

\- Él es Interceptor, llevénse bien.

\- ¡Wouf! ¡wouf!

\- Oye ¿¡me estás escuchando!?

\- ¡Hahahah! ¡Celebremos por todo lo alto!

En medio del océano, Nekane en su pequeño bote había decidido finalmente convertirse en una pirata ya que de todos modos tenía una recompensa por su cabeza. Ahora los miembros habían aumentado a tres...y seguirán aumentando.

 _ **Continuará**_


End file.
